Pour un Baiser Volé
by JeniSasu
Summary: Eren a fait de son mieux pour résisté. Il a vraiment essayer. Mais il a fallut qu'Hanji s'en mêle ! Eren savait pourtant que Livai était très loin d'être quelqu'un de compatissant.
1. Un baiser

Salut !

Nouvelle sur ce fandom, soyez indulgents XD

Je me lance dans cette fic car j'adore Livai, surtout son caractère, alors j'espère qu'il sera assez respecter.

J'espère qu'elle plaira ^^'. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je m'étais simplement dit que ça passerait.

Après tout, ça faisait partis de l'adolescence pas vraie ?

Les hormones…tout ça…

Alors j'ignorais toujours l'éclair qui me traversait les reins lorsqu'on se frôlait involontairement le bras au détour d'un couloir alors que je discutais avec Mikasa et Armin.

L'on faisait aussitôt le salut militaire mais il ne nous prêtait jamais attention.

…Je me suis juste dit que c'étais normal.

Alors j'ai essayé de ne plus y prêter attention.

Mais…il arrive un moment ou à force d'essayer.

Votre cerveau s'en convaincs mais…pas votre corps.

Alors il arriva un moment ou je fus pris sur le fait.

Car je le regardais, souvent, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Alors même que je mangeais avec mes deux amis assis tranquillement à notre table, mon regard ne cessait de se poser sur lui.

Lui qui discutait simplement avec le major Erwin.

J'observai tout simplement, le caporal chef Livai croiser les bras.

Livai qui, se sentant observer jette un regard dans ma direction.

Et je détourne aussitôt le regard, l'ignorant alors qu'il hausse simplement un sourcil avant de revenir à sa discussion avec le major.

J'éclate d'un rire nerveux à une blague de Jean qui venait de rejoindre notre table, espérant que personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Que personne ne remarque mon malaise.

Mon cœur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine face à ce qui venait de se passer.

C'est la première fois, que nos regards se croisaient dans ces moments là.

_ça va Eren ?, s'enquit Mikasa en penchant la tête vers lui

_Oui, répondis-je précipitamment, j'ai juste un peu trop mangé…rien de grave

Mikasa ne fut pas convaincus et Armin cligne juste des yeux, un peu sceptique.

Je…me se sentis juste mal à l'aise et me contente d'un sourire qui se voulus rassurant.

Vrai.

Alors lorsque les discussions reprirent, je préférai quitter la table.

Je préférais rejoindre mon lit.

C'était sans doute, la meilleure chose à faire.

Alors je fis un bref salut à ses amis, ignorant volontairement Mikasa qui ouvrait la bouche sans doute pour me parler, mais je m'éclipse vite fait.

Je soupire, tout seul dans le couloir.

Je pose une main sur mon ventre, par-dessus le t-shirt marron que je portais.

Je repensai alors une nouvelle fois à lui.

À son corps que j'ai aperçus rien qu'une fois, par pur hasard.

À sa voix.

Mon dieu sa voix, pensai-je en me mordant la lèvre du bas.

Et la réaction fut immédiate.

Mon ventre se contracte agréablement.

D'envie et d'attente.

Alors je me mords encore plus la lèvre du bas en jurant.

Ça ne voulait toujours pas disparaitre.

Je soupire et m'en vais d'une démarche lente dans le couloir.

Valais mieux que je rejoigne ma couche.

Je soupire à nouveau, désespéré et déambule un moment dans les couloirs.

Mais alors que j'arrivais enfin dans le couloir qui menais à ma chambre.

Que je posais la main sur la poigné.

Hanji apparut soudainement de nulle part me faisant violemment sursauter.

_Eren tu tombes bien !, tiens s'il te plait ramène ça au caporal de ma part ! , dit lui de ne surtout pas en abuser ! Qu'il-

_Hein ?, l'interrompis-je

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Elle hausse un sourcil et penche la tête sur le côté.

_Donne ça à Livai, répète-elle en m'enfonçant le paquet dans les mains

J'observe le paquet d'un air interdit et reporte mon attention sur elle qui s'en allait déjà.

_Merci !, hurle-t-elle au détour d'un couloir

Je reste planté la une bonne minute à fixer l'endroit ou elle avait disparus.

Je n'ais même pas eu l'occasion de refuser !

Je serre les dents, mon regard toujours sur le paquet.

…Sérieusement ?, pensai-je nerveux

Je déglutis et resserre ma prise sur le paquet.

Je prends alors une grande inspiration et fixe droit devant moi avec un regard déterminer et marche en direction des quartiers du caporal.

Alors bon, je ne pourrais jamais exterminer tout les titans si je n'arrive même pas à faire face à un être humain pas vrai ?

À un individu tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normal…

Oui, normal…

Je déglutis, et resserre ma prise sur le paquet.

Mais...voilà.

Cet individu était _très loin_ d'être normal.

Un être humain normal ne serait pas connu comme étant l'homme le plus fort des brigades.

L'humain le plus fort.

 _Le plus fort_ putain !

Je frisonne d'angoisse et mes pas devint soudainement lourds.

Quelqu'un de normal…ne peut pas avoir un regard qui vous donne envie de vous montrer sa culotte sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

J'avale lentement ma salive alors que mes pas résonnent fortement dans les couloirs déserts.

C'est anxieux que je m'arrête devant sa chambre.

Je soupir et donne deux coups discret contre la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Je donne à nouveau deux coups et toujours aucune réponse.

Je pose alors une main hésitante sur le poigné de la porte et pénètre lentement à l'intérieur.

Pour être franc, je ne pris pas la peine d'observer l'intérieur de la chambre du caporal, j'y étais déjà venu pour un cas comme pour un autre.

Mon regard tomba simplement sur lui, assis sur une chaise, me faisant dos.

Je prends alors une faible inspiration pour me calmer.

_Euh caporal chef, commençais-je, Hanji m'a demander de vous remettre ce paquet et vous…demande…caporal chef ?, demandai-je en faisant un pas vers lui

Aucune réaction.

Je me mords la lèvre et me rapproche de lui d'un pas mesurer, hésitant et tend le cou pour l'apercevoir.

Puis finis par me mettre face à lui, entre lui et bureau.

Il est endormi.

Je me mords la lèvre en l'observant, les bras croiser et la nuque contre le dossier du siège, semblant fixer le plafond.

Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes laissant passer un léger souffle.

Je pose distraitement le paquet sur le bureau derrière moi, mon regard toujours poser sur lui.

Et...mon ventre se contracte, comme d'habitude et j'y porte une main tremblante.

Je tends la main vers lui, puis me rétracte.

Je me mords la lèvre, tentant de me contrôler.

Je l'observe, les manches replier jusqu'au coudes, bras croisé et jambes écarter.

Même endormis, il avait toujours cet air de dominant.

Je me lèche les lèvres alors que mes hanches se contractent.

Je penche alors la tête vers lui et pose le genou sur le bord de la chaise.

Puis la seconde et me retrouve au dessus de lui, les jambes de part d'autre de son corps.

Son souffle me caresse le visage et j'en tremble.

Je me lèche à nouveau les lèvres soudainement sèches, alors que je pose les mains tremblantes sur le dossier de la chaise derrière lui.

Une petite voix, ma conscience sans doute me dit d'arrêter.

De ne surtout pas franchir la ligne.

Car il n'y aura pas de retour possible.

Aucun.

Quand j'aurais gouté…

Je ne pourrai plus…m'en passer.

Je déglutis alors que mon visage se rapproche de plus en plus du sien endormi.

Et il arriva un moment ou son souffle caressa mes lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux sous la sensation alors que mon cœur battait plus fort.

Que mon corps était pris d'un frisson.

Et c'est pris d'une impulsion que je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes.

J'en tremble des pieds à la tête.

Mes doigts se crispent sur la chaise alors que je bouge lentement les lèvres contre les siennes dont le souffle était toujours régulier.

C'était chaud et doux.

C'était…bon.

J'ouvre un peu les yeux et le découvre toujours endormis.

Mon cœur battait tellement vite que seul ce son résonnait à mes oreilles.

Mes pommettes était en feu et sans doute d'un beau rouge.

Mon corps entier, était en feu.

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et réitère mon geste.

Plusieurs fois.

Plusieurs baisers qui finit par ne plus me satisfaire.

J'entrouvre alors les lèvres et sors la langue du bout de laquelle je caresse ses lèvres.

Je ne le vis pas froncer les sourcils alors que ma langue s'infiltrait lentement dans sa bouche, me provoquant un frisson qui me fit arquer le dos comme un chat.

Je ne vis pas ses doigts bouger alors que nos lèvres se scellaient et que ma langue frôlait la sienne.

Et ce fut ce qui le fit lentement ouvrir les yeux.

Mais je ne le vis pas.

Je gémis juste, les jambes tremblantes face à la position instable dans laquelle j'étais.

Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

Seule la moiteur de cette bouche et de ces lèvres comptait.

Et sans doute que je ne pensais plus raisonnablement.

Sinon je n'aurais pas pris son visage en coupe, ignorant son regard qui s'acérait de plus en plus alors que ma langue se mouvait dans sa bouche, recherchant la sienne et la forçant à me rejoindre dans un ballet.

Ballet qu'il s'y refusait.

Si je n'avais pas autant été pris par se baiser qui me remuait les tripes, j'aurais remarqué qu'il s'était réveiller depuis trois bonne seconde et m'observais lui rouler une pelle.

Il m'observait perdre pied dans ce baiser voler.

Mes pommettes me picotent et je sus que je devais être rouge en ce moment.

Mes hanches se contracte et je me baisse, me laisse tomber sur ses jambes en un gémissement outrageant.

Mon érection rencontre sa cuisse et je manque ses doigts qui se crispent contre ses bras.

J'amorce un léger mouvement de rein, inconscient des bras qu'il décroise lentement alors que ma langue jouait toujours avec la sienne qui ne me répondait pas.

J'étais totalement immerger dans ce baiser qui me faisait perdre la tête.

Alors je fus choquer lorsque je me retrouvai l'instant d'après violemment projeter contre le mur.

J'hoquète, choquer et tombe sur le lit juste en dessous de moi le dos douloureux.

J'halète, recherchant l'air qui me manquait et tente de me redresser.

Et c'est à quatre pattes sur le lit que je l'entendis.

Que j'entendis cette voix meurtrière.

_Dis moi, petite merde, _qu'est ce que_ tu foutais au juste ?, murmure une voix dur

Une voix basse et terriblement effrayante.

Une violente chair de poule me parcourt le dos et je m'assois automatiquement, le dos contre le mur derrière moi.

Je porte mon poignet à mes lèvres, rouge de honte et d'embarras alors que le regard du caporal m'incendiait littéralement.

Le caporal qui s'est redresser, me fixant de haut et qui pose les doigts sur sa lèvre inférieur, le visage haineux.

Il crispe la mâchoire et je recule encore plus contre le mur.

_Tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer avant que je ne t'éclate. _Très violemment_ , dit-il d'un ton dur

Mon ventre se contracte et je me fis vaguement la remarque que ce n'étais pas le bon moment.

Mais sa voix à toujours été…

Je baisse les yeux rouges de honte, mon poignet toujours sur mes lèvres, voyant déjà ma dernière heure arriver.

Mon regard tombe sur mon érection impossible à cacher et je sursaute quand un genou apparait soudainement dans mon champ de vision et se presse contre mon érection.

Un violent frisson me prend et je gémis.

C'est le corps tremblant que je relève la tête et tombe dans son regard.

Un regard qui me fit gémir et tendre les hanches.

Chose qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer, et son regard se pose un instant sur mon érection avant de revenir sur moi.

Il pose le bras au dessus de ma tête contre le mur et penche la tête vers moi.

Son regard étais vraiment effrayant et je retire mon poignet de mes lèvres et m'agrippe à la couverture.

Il presse le genou contre mon érection et je sursaute mais serre les dents pour ne laisse aucun son m'échapper.

Je le fixe la mâchoire crispé et les pommettes rouges.

_J'attends, dit-il tout bas d'une voix extrêmement menaçante

Son regard s'obscurcis.

Sur le coup, je me fis la remarque que ça ne devait pas être ma conscience qui m'avait mis en garde un peu plus tôt.

Ça devait juste être mon instinct de survie.

* * *

Voila ^^', juste un petit début.

Ce sera peut être un two shot. Ou plus. J'y réfléchis encore ^^

Avis svp XD

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Fuite

Hello !

Alors voici le deuxième chapitre

 **RARs :**

 **Yuna :** Cc XD contente que t'ai aimé ce chapitre XD, c'étais juste une entrée en matière on va dire ! aw merci de dire que j'écris bien :) c'est sympa :D ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras )

:)

Merci pour vos commentaires/encouragements ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me presse contre le mur, tout tremblant alors que le regard furieux du caporal ne me quittait pas.

Que devais-je lui dire au juste ?

Que je n'ai pas pus résister ?

Que j'ai voulus …que je l'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie depuis un très bon moment ?

Qu'il était juste...bandant.

Mon dieu qu'il est bandant, pensai-je en fermant les yeux et en me mordant la lèvre.

Et… ce petit moment d'inattention fit frotter mon érection contre son genou.

Le gémissement qui en suivit me laissa un peu pantelant et je perdis un peu pied.

J'ignorai le regard furieux au dessus de moi et me frottai sans vergogne au genou du caporal.

De petit gémissement m'échappait et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je quitte le mur et me penche vers l'avant, accentuant la caresse.

Mon front se pose alors contre son épaule et son odeur envahit mes narines.

Mon cerveau.

Je gémis tout tremblant et accélère un peu plus le frottement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement se ne fasse entendre et qu'une poigne m'enserre durement la gorge me faisant haleter et ouvrir les yeux.

Je tombe alors dans le regard incendiaire du caporal.

Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, trois coups furent portés à la porte.

Livai crispe la mâchoire mais ne bouge pas alors que j'halète, à la recherche d'air.

Deux coups firent porter cette fois ci et il me relâche me faisant tousser.

Il quitte le lit et tire sur ses cols pour les remettre en place.

Une seconde s'écoule avant qu'il ne grogne un entrer, d'une voix maitriser.

Et ce fut Hanji qui déboula dans la pièce.

_Eh Livai, est-ce que- ah Eren tu-

Elle eut a peine le temps de finir sa phrase que je me précipitai hors du lit, fit un salut précipiter et me carapata hors de la chambre comme un voleur le cœur battant a tout rompre.

Je marche rapidement dans le couloir, le poing serré et le pantalon plus qu'étroit.

Je me mords la lèvre et tente de garder un air neutre alors que je rencontrais d'autres personnes dans le couloir.

C'est les doigts tremblant que j'ouvre précipitamment ma chambre que je referme violemment derrière moi avant de me laisser glisser tout le long, le corps tremblant.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains et fixe le sol, les yeux exorbites.

Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Je déglutis et retire la main de ma tête, le corps tremblant.

Le caporal chef va me tuer.

C'est déjà un miracle en soit qu'il ne m'ait pas retenue.

Non…il allait me choper devant tout le monde.

Je gémis de peur.

Merde, je venais vraiment de gémir de peur.

Mais il s'agissait de Livai.

Et je l'ai embrassé.

C'était _le seul_ point positif de la chose.

Et le simple fait d'y repenser…

Je ferme les yeux et me mord la lèvre, me rappelant de son gout.

Je soupire et pose durement la tête contre le bois de la porte derrière moi.

C'était…le pied.

Et j'en voulais encore.

Même si je savais que je devrais l'ignorer…non, l'éviter durant un bon moment.

Peut être même tout le restant de ma vie…

Il ne demeurait pas moins que ce baiser voler était le pied.

Et je ne le regrettais pas vraiment.

Je soupire et me laisse lentement glisser dans le sommeil.

Ce fut bien plus tard que Mikasa ouvrit la porte de la chambre, me réveillant en sursaut par la même occasion.

Je tombe tête la première sur le côté et grogne sourdement.

Elle aurait dut, frapper.

Mais je ne dit rien, masse ma nuque douloureuse et me redresse en grimaçant, le corps endolori.

J'avais mal dormis.

_ça va Eren ?

_Oui, répondis-je en grimaçant toujours, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

_Eh bien, commence-t-elle en pénétrant dans ma chambre

Mais te gêne surtout pas fais comme chez toi, pensai-je en passant la main sur mon cou.

J'adorais Mikasa, après tout elle était comme une sœur pour moi.

Tout comme Armin était comme un frère.

Mais elle juste, parfois, un peu trop envahissante.

 _Vraiment envahissante._

_Tu n'étais pas là pour le petit déjeuner alors je m'inquiétais, achève-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur mon lit

_Ah ça…ce n'est rien, juste une panne d'oreiller

Elle fronce les sourcils.

_Pourquoi étais tu par terre

_Longue histoire, dis-je pour couper court

Mais je la vis ouvrir la bouche au même moment où deux coups furent portés à la porte.

Je répondis un « entrer » précipité, trop heureux de fuir cette conversation qui s'annonçait très embarrassante.

Armin passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de a porte et se contente de m'observer de la tête aux pieds, s'assurant sans doute que j'allais bien.

Voila, comment on entre et on s'inquiète pour quelqu'un, Mikasa, me fis-je la remarque.

Bon, j'étais un peu dur.

Mais des fois, j'en avais _jusque là_.

_Armin ?, l'appelais-je

_Euh, Eren, il y'a le caporal qui te demande

Mon cœur rate un battement tandis que mon ventre se contracte subitement.

Je baisse lentement les yeux, tentant d'afficher un air neutre mais une perle de sueur roule lentement le long de ma tempe et je frotte mon bras d'un air distrait.

J'étais complètement figer, glacer.

_Ah, dis-je en regardant ailleurs...et il …est ou ?

_à la bibliothèque, réponds Armin en pénétrant entièrement dans ma chambre

_ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle ?

À ces mots Mikasa se redresse, s'approche vivement de moi et me prend les épaules.

Je regarde toujours ailleurs, la mâchoire crisper.

Bon dieu il va me tuer, pensai-je

_T'ai sur que tu te sens bien Eren ? me demande Mikasa

Mais je ne l'entendais pas.

Il va me découper en morceau et me jeter a bouffé au titan, pensai-je en transpirant à grosse goutte

_Eren, tu m'entends ?

Ou encore mieux, me donner des coups de pieds jusqu'à ce que je crève.

Je ferme les yeux, complètement dépassé par les événements, ignorant l'air paniqué de mes amis.

Je finis par prendre un grand souffle et me libère des bras de Mikasa.

Je tente un regard neutre.

_Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il me veut. Garder moi un truc à manger d'accord ?, leurs dis-je en m'en allant déjà

J'ignore le « mais le petit-déjeuner est passé » d'Armin et marche le plus naturellement possible vers ma mort.

Ça ne me pris que quelques minute pour me rendre jusqu'à la bibliothèque, vide à cette heure.

De toute façons, elle est rarement occuper, à part par Hanji et Armin quelques fois.

Et Livai.

J'y pénètre, la grande porte grince un peu et je lui lance un regard mauvais.

Bravo pour la discrétion.

Je referme le battant derrière moi en un léger grincement et m'approche des différentes étagères, cherchant ou le caporal pouvait bien se trouver.

Je vis deux tables vides et la troisième, non loin d'une étagère, cacher à la vu de tous, était occuper par le caporal.

Je passais juste devant, par pur hasard alors je me figeais en pleine marche en le découvrant là.

Les jambes tendues sur la table et un bouquin sur les cuisses.

Je reste dans la même position ridicule tant je fus surpris.

Mais ses pupilles se posent soudainement sur moi et c'est en pleine panique que je fis le salut, me trompant de main.

Je reste alors droit, tremblant devant lui qui me fixe toujours pas dessus ses cils.

Un silence de mort s'installe et je serre les dents pour empêcher mes jambes de faire demi-tour et de fuir à toutes jambes.

Il reporte son attention sur le bouquin et tourne lentement une page.

_Assieds toi, dit-il neutre

Sa voix me fit sursauter et c'est inquiet que je pris place sur la chaise face à lui

_Pas là. Dit-il d'un ton sec, Ici

Je cligne des yeux alors qu'il me montre la place juste à ses côtes.

Je déglutis et reporte mon attention sur lui.

Je souris, crisper.

_Je suis bien là vous savez, ce n'est pas vrai-

_Pose ton cul ici, _tout de suite_.

_D'accord, répondis-je précipitamment en me redressant et m'asseyant raide comme un piquet sur la chaise à ces côtés.

Une minute s'écoula alors que j'étais toujours tout raide.

Puis deux minutes.

Et trois.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et il ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de tourner les pages de son livre.

Je basse les yeux sur la table et joue avec mon index.

Le minutes passèrent et j'en oubliai mon stresse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose lourdement le livre sur la table me faisant sursauter.

Le son eut un écho dans la bibliothèque complètement vide.

Je lui jette un regard et tombe directement dans le sien alors qu'il retire les jambes de la table.

J'en frissonne et les détails d'hier me revinrent brusquement en tête.

Mon regard se pose hésitant, sur ses lèvres.

J'entrouvre les miennes, complètement désireux.

Je voulais encore l'embrasser.

Je me mords la lèvre et me penche inconsciemment vers lui, oubliant tout le reste, même le concerner jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne ne saisisse durement mes cheveux.

Je gémis sous la douleur alors qu'on me tirait vers l'avant.

La chaise tangue et je prends appui sur la table, l'autre sur la poitrine du caporal.

Je tombe dans son regard.

Il n'était pas furieux contrairement à la veille.

Juste curieux et un peu contrarié.

La nuit porte vraiment conseil.

Merci mon dieu, pensai-je en avalant lentement ma salive.

_J'attends toujours tes explications, dit-il d'une voix neutre

Il fronce les sourcils.

_Et elles _ont intérêt_ à expliquer ton comportement d'hier, Eren, grogne t-il

J'en frisonne ce qu'il ne manqua pas d'observer.

Il hausse un sourcil sceptique et je souris en coin, stresser et perdu par la tournure que prenait les événements.

Finalement, il ne voulait pas me tuer.

En tout cas pas tout de suite.

Alors…je devrais tout lui dire ?

Vraiment tout ?

Je l'observe et mon regard se perd dans le sien froid et inexpressif…

Devrais-je lui dire ?

Lui dire que...je voulais lui sauter dessus depuis plusieurs maintenant ?

Que je le voulais à en crever ?

Que…je suis peut-être, juste un peu amoureux de lui ?

Qu'il est bandant ?

Que...je n'ai pas pus me contrôler en le découvrant ainsi à découvert, lui qui ait toujours sur ses gardes ?

Devrais-je lui dire que son regard...me tue ?

Sérieux…son regard me tue…

Dois-je vraiment lui dire que j'aimerais qu'il me jette ce regard en me prenant ?

Je me mords la lèvre et le vois hausser les sourcils vaguement étonner.

Je me demandai pourquoi lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

_Eh bien, ça en fait des choses que t'aimerais me dire, petit.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rougir violemment.

Minute…j'avais dit tout ça…tout haut ?, pensai-je les yeux écarquillés, les pommettes

Rouges.

Rouge qui s'accentue quand sa poigne se desserre sur ma nuque et qu'il me laisse tomber sur ma chaise.

C'est les yeux écarquiller, rouge et gêner que je le vis croiser les bras au niveau des lèvres, les coudes sur la table, me fixant.

Moi je baisse la tête, embarrassé, attendant son verdict

Car…Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter…

Je…J'avais tout dévoilé.

Mais lui…

Qu'allait-il dire ?

* * *

Voila !

Prochain chapitre...la réaction de Livai XD

Merci. :)


	3. T'es qu'un gamin, Eren

Sorry pour l'attente, je n'ais juste, pas le morale actu depuis un moment et mes écrits en font les frais.

Je ne suis, pour être franche, pas très fier de ce chapitre, je m'excuse d'avance si ça ne plait pas à certains…

Et merci pour vos commentaires encourageants ! C'est vraiment motivant vous n'imaginer même pas, c'est ce qui aide dans les baisses d'entrain :')

J'ai répondus à tout le monde ^^

j'espère m'en être bien sortis avec Livai...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je baisse les yeux alors que le regard du caporal ne me quittait pas.

Je déglutis et resserre mes doigts l'un contre l'autre, inquiet.

Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ?

Je me mords la lèvre, toujours le regard baisser sur la table et manque ses pupilles qui se pose un bref instant sur mes lèvres avant de revenir sur moi.

_As tu bien conscience de ce que tu dis ? Me demande t-il d'une voix neutre

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers lui.

Il décroise ses doigts et se laisse aller contre sa chaise en croisant les bras.

_Tu as bien conscience de notre différence d'âge pas vrai ? Continue t-il

J'acquiesce, la gorge noué.

Ou voulait-il en venir ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté.

_ça ne semble pas te déranger

_Pas vraiment…non

En fait, je m'en battais, royalement les couilles.

Je n'y avais même pas songé.

Le caporal m'observe toujours, tapant l'index contre son bras, toujours les bras croisés.

Je réalisai alors qu'il...réfléchissait à une éventualité…un possible…nous deux.

Et à cette pensée, mon ventre se tord dans tout les sens et je me penche vers lui, impatient.

Il hausse un sourcil et continue de taper de l'index sur son bras.

_Tu es un gamin, assène t-il soudainement

Et je me ratatine sur place en croisant les bras sur la table et y laisse tomber ma tête, découragé.

Voila je le savais.

J'ai été bête d'y croire.

Vraiment.

Je me mords la lèvre et ferme douloureusement les yeux.

_Regarde moi quand je te parle, lance le caporal d'une voix menaçante

Je relève lentement la tête, dépité et l'observe.

Il roule des yeux face à ma vue et je porte une main tremblante a mon visage, découvrant mes pommettes rouges et le début d'une larme au coin de l'œil.

_Tu n'es qu'un gamin Eren, le simple fait d'imaginer une...quelconque relation avec toi me procure un mal de tête énorme, dit-il en passant une main lasse dans sa chevelure avant de poser le coude contre table.

Il pose le poing contre sa tempe en me fixant et je rougis.

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur en coin, presque sadique.

_Cependant, dit-il plus bas, ça pourrait peut-être être amusant

Je cligne des yeux alors que mon cœur rate un battement.

Ça voudrait dire…

_Se…rieux ?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander d'une voix tremblante

Il se contente d'hausser un sourcil.

_Ai-je l'air de plaisanté ?

_Non, répliquai-je d'une voix éteinte, ayant du mal à y croire.

Je n'arrivais pas à _y croire_.

Il…venait d'accepter ?

Je baisse la tête et cligne des yeux essayant d'assimiler ce que cela signifiait.

Ce que le caporal...venait de me dire.

_En outre…on…sort ensemble ? Demandai-je pour être bien sur

Je lui jette un regard par-dessus mes cils.

Toujours dans la même position il jette un regard sur l'étagère à côté, indifférent.

_Je suppose, répond t-il

_Ok….o…k…D'accord, dis-je n'en revenant toujours pas

Je lève les yeux sur lui.

Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait.

Mais...il acceptait une relation avec moi.

C'était déjà un bon début pas vrai ?

Mais alors…cela signifiait donc…

_Je peux t'embrasser ?, dis-je automatiquement

Il reporte le regard sur moi si vite que j'en sursaute et baisse les yeux.

Eh merde.

_Enfin je veux dire, si-si on sort ensemble c'est…normal…non ?, finis-je d'une petite voix.

J'étais un peu pathétique là.

_ça dépend. Tu voudrais m'embrasser Eren ?

Je relève aussitôt la tête vers lui.

Son air moqueur ne me manqua pas.

Je décidai juste, de ne pas y faire attention.

_Oui, dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux

Ses pupilles brillent d'amusement alors qu'il retire le poing de sa tempe et tire négligemment sur son col.

_Vraiment ?, susurre t-il tout bas

J'en frissonne et me mords la lèvre.

_Oui, répondis-je d'une voix étranglé

_A quel point ?, Eren.

J'halète et ferme les yeux un court instant et savoure le frisson qui me parcourt.

Quand il prenait ce ton…

_Approche toi gamin, me dit-il d'une voix grave

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je me redresse comme un ressort et me rapproche de lui, un peu intimider.

Et avouons le, un peu sur mes gardes.

Il s'agissait du caporal merde.

Il pouvait vous flanquer un coup de pied dans le visage avant même que vous ne vous rendiez compte qu'il avait bougé.

Alors je me rapprochai de lui en douceur.

_Je te fais peur Eren ?

Je lui lance un regard un peu contrarié et vexé.

Il sourit en coin.

_Finalement, tu possède bel et bien, un instinct de survie

Il baisse la tête et je vois ces épaules tressauter.

C'est clair il se foutait de ma gueule.

Je prends une inspiration tremblante alors que je me postai juste à ses côtés.

Il relève la tête et me saisis durement le poignet.

J'eus à peine le temps de sursauter qu'il me tirait vers le bas.

Nos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre et j'eus du mal à ne pas baisser le mien.

Son regard me tuait.

Son doigt se pose à nouveau sur son col qu'il tire légèrement vers le bas, exposant son cou et j'y jette un bref coup d'œil avant de revenir à lui.

Est-ce qu'il… ?

Je fouille dans son regard pour en être sur et il entrouvre les lèvres.

Je compris aussitôt et c'est avec empressement que j'enfonce mon visage dans son cou, avant de me reprendre.

Je me lèche les lèvres, essayant de me calmer et pose les lèvres contre la peau de son cou dévoilé.

Je ne le vis pas fermer les yeux.

Mon cœur rate un battement alors que je savoure la douceur de sa peau contre mes lèvres en de légère caresse avant de les ouvrir et d'en lécher une partie.

Le caporal ne dit rien alors je continuai, les pommettes brulantes et pose ses baiser le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire avant de redescendre le long de sa gorge.

Je ne le vis pas se lécher les lèvres, les yeux toujours fermer mais je le senti pencher la tête sur le côté.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre un bout de sa peau entre mes lèvres, il retire soudainement son doigt qui tenait son col qui vint aussitôt cacher mon petit coin de paradis.

Et c'est sans le vouloir que je gémis de contrariété.

Je ne le vis pas se mordre la lèvre un court instant, moqueur alors qu'il ouvre la nouveau les yeux.

Sa main qui tenait mon poignet se resserre un peu plus, me faisant grimacer et je retire mon visage de son cou, lui lançant un regard un peu perdus.

Et désireux.

C'est alors que ses lèvres rencontrèrent aussitôt les miennes.

Je me suis figé sur le coup, surpris mais finit très vite par y répondre.

Mon corps fut pris d'un agréable frisson et je sentis mes pommettes rougirent, devenant brulantes.

Sa seconde main se pose sur ma nuque et je pose ma main libre contre son col.

Et lorsque sa langue rencontra enfin la mienne.

Lorsqu'elle accepta, contrairement à hier le ballet dans lequel je voulais l'entrainer, je cessai de réfléchir.

Mes doigts se sont resserrer sur son col, froissant le tissu alors que je l'embrassais avec envie pour finalement me laisser dominer.

Dominer par sa langue qui prit facilement le dessus.

Dominer par cette poigne dans mes cheveux et sa main qui tenait fermement mon poignet.

Je gémis lentement en me laissant aller, finissant à genoux.

L'on se retrouva à peu près à la même hauteur.

Il m'embrassa avec une lenteur douce et forte à la fois qui me fit trembler de la tête au pied.

Son baiser était profond et je gémis sans retenu en lui répondant, approfondissant le baiser de plus en plus.

À chaque contact, mon corps était pris de frisson de plus en plus violent.

Son baiser était bon, profond et…dominateur.

J'en frémis et arque les hanches bien malgré moi.

Il le sentit et rompit lentement le baiser.

J'ignore le fin filet de salive qui nous relia à peine une seconde avant de se briser.

Je gémis à nouveau en fermant les yeux, le corps tremblant.

_Encore, balbutiai-je en baissant la tête

Je frissonne quand il pose ses lèvres sur mon front, son souffle brûlant me caressa la peau alors qu'il descend jusqu'à ma tempe, glisse contre ma joue avant de me mordre la lèvre inferieure.

J'en frissonne et resserre ma prise sur son col.

_Plus tard, grogne t-il en me relâchant

Sa main quitte ma nuque et moi poignet et je me retrouvai sur les fesses sans même en avoir conscience.

Je ne tenais plus.

Je lève un regard désireux vers lui qui se redresse et replace son col en m'observant de haut, moqueur.

Ce fut à cet instant que Petra fit son apparition.

_Caporal chef ! S'exclame-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres

Son sourire s'efface en me voyant par terre.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

_ça va Eren ?...que fais tu par terre ?

Je cligne des yeux et lui jette un regard un peu débile.

_Rien…je crois…dis-je complètement sonné

Mon cœur battait vite et je porte le poignet à mes lèvres en fixant le sol.

Livai hausse simplement un sourcil moqueur et se tourne avec un air neutre vers Petra qui fit aussitôt le salut militaire.

_Le major Erwin vous demande

_Bien, je viens, dit-il en reportant son attention sur moi. Part devant.

_Hein ?...Mais caporal-

_Part, devant, la coupe t-il d'une voix dure

Petra sursaute, surprise et me jette un regard en clignant des yeux.

Le caporal tourne alors lentement la tête vers elle et elle sursaute à nouveau, me jette un dernier regard et s'en va.

Mais elle me jette un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

Un regard un peu peiné et envieux que je ne compris pas.

_Débout, lance le caporal

Je reporte mon attention sur lui et me redresse avec un peu de difficulté.

Avec tout ça, je suis surpris de ne pas être plus à l'étroit que ça dans mon pantalon.

Le choc sans doute.

Je déglutis et l'observe un peu intimider

Il lève alors la main, m'intimant à me rapprocher ce que je fis sans me faire prier.

Je m'approche de lui et ferme les yeux quand il passe délicatement la main dans mes cheveux.

Mais grimace lorsqu'il saisit durement une partie de mes cheveux et me rapproche brusquement de son visage neutre.

_Une dernière chose, ne refais plus jamais ce que tu as fait hier. C'est compris ?

_Oui…caporal, grimaçai-je sous la douleur

_Parfait, soupire t-il doucement, pour une première fois, c'est bas. Ais au moins le courage de faire ce genre de chose quand je suis éveiller, gamin, ajoute-il moqueur

Jamais ! Pensais-je en serrant les dents.

J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui me serait arrivé si j'avais osé faire ça pendant qu'il me fixait droit dans les yeux…

Sa prise se desserre sur mes cheveux mais je ne bouge pas.

Bien que je fusse plus grand que lui, j'eus l'impression qu'il me dominait, littéralement sous tous les plans.

Je me mords la lèvre et ose un baiser sur ces lèvres.

Mon ventre se tord agréablement et j'en pose un autre plus presser.

Plus urgent.

Et quand je réalisai que je ne m'étais pas encore fais exploser le visage, j'osai prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser profondément.

Forçant le barrage de ses lèvres et nos langues se cajolent lentement.

Livai m'embrassais.

J'embrassais Livai.

C'était bien réel.

J'en frisonne de bonheur.

Je grogne dans le baiser alors que sa main quitte ma nuque et se pose sur mon menton.

Son ongle s'enfonce dans celui-ci et il me force à cesser le baiser.

Son regard s'acère un bref instant et ses pupilles bifurquent vers le côté.

Je n'y fis pas attention, trop occuper à l'observer.

J'avais toujours, du mal à y croire.

Alors j'observe ces pupilles brillé d'amusement avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur moi.

_Viens donc me voir ce soir, Eren, murmure t-il d'une voix basse me faisant agréablement frissonner

Mon cœur doubla de cadence et je rougis.

Son regard s'acère, un peu sadique alors qu'il retire la main de mon menton et s'en va sans un mot de plus.

Ses chaussures martèlent le sol froid de la bibliothèque de même que mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine.

Je porte une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, les pommettes brulantes.

Et je finis par poser les mains sur mon visage, essayant de masquer mon sourire.

Livai m'a embrassé.

Et je l'ai embrassé en retour.

Et je suis toujours en vie.

Et en plus…l'on...sort ensemble ?

À cette idée, mon ventre se contracte de bonheur

J'avais cette chance.

Mon cœur bat vite et je souris.

Avec un peu de chance...il finira par m'aimer ?

_Eren…? m'appelle une voix choqué

Je sursaute et retire lentement les mains de mon visage.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté et tombe sur Mikasa qui m'observe, la bouche entrouverte

Choqué et figé.

* * *

Et c'est maintenant, que Mikasa entre réellement en jeu XD

Avec…Petra XD j'avais besoin d'une présence féminine pour Livai alors…on va dire qu'elle est la seule survivante du massacre d'Annie ^^'

Laisser vos avis XD

Merci ^^'


End file.
